1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clock mechanisms and in particular to an analog clock mechanism wherein the hours and minutes are indicated by elements moving along the annular extent of a chapter ring.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventional in clock mechanisms to provide hands which sweep over the annular surface of a chapter ring which is suitably marked with hours and minutes designations so as to provide an analog designation of the time as a result of the hands being moved at preselected rates in their sweeping movement. One such clock is the astronomical clock disclosed by John L. Blair in U.S. Pat. No. 246,061 which further includes a disk, or sphere, representing the earth to which is imparted an independent rotation as it passes around the sun and about which representation of the earth is a stationary ring laid off with a double set of figures for the hours of night and day which, with the earth, gives the longitude and time while the moon is made to revolve around the earth with an independent revolution.
Another analog clock of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,858 of Rudiger Hartwig, wherein the clock is provided with planetary gear wheels provided with inner teeth engaging stationary elements with outer teeth to obtain uniform rotation for successive gear stages. An eccentric drive of one stage necessary for engagement is directly effected by the eccentric shape of the rotating element of the preceding stage. The rotating elements belonging to each stage act as moving elements and an indicating elements due to their markings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,493, Alain Billet discloses a watch having epicyclic speed reduction gearing to drive the hour hand from the minute hand with a quick hour setting device to change the hour hand without affecting the timekeeping function being measured by the minute hand.